the ultimate challenge
by shikamelline
Summary: naruto is faced with the difficult task of making shikamaru show emotion *gasp* and well, lets just say he finds the perfect way. shika/naru, yaoi, may contain lemons
1. Chapter 1

This is a shikamaru naruto slash may contain some lemons I haven't decided yet so we'll see how my first truly yaoi fanfic goes Oh and Italics are thoughts

Sorry guys I didn't create naruto, I'm not that cool

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a nice quiet day in Konoha, or at least it would have been if Kiba and Naruto weren't yelling at the top of their lungs. Naruto had gotten himself into one of his famous tiffs. Unfortunately for the people who actually like to use their eardrums, it wasn't with one of his usual rivals who have a quiet intensity about them, but with someone just as loud as Naruto himself.

"You can't even catch a damn cat on a D rank mission. What are you gonna do talk me to death? Oh I'm sooo scared" his voice dripped with sarcasm

"I'll take on any challenge you can dish out dog breath!!" Naruto yelled turning red

His eyes glinted, full of mischief "is that a promise?"

"In fact it is, I won't lose to someone as ugly as you, believe it!!!" (sorry couldn't resist making him say that, it seemed to fit)

Now this fight happened to be taking place on one of the many practice grounds surrounding the forest. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura had gone there to train but when they got there Kiba and Shino were just arriving. At this point Kiba had made a particularly insulting remark about their team's manhood and after that Naruto, never one to lose, couldn't bring himself to give up the practice grounds. So Sakura, not really caring about the situation, went home while Sasuke and Shino settled themselves under a tree to watch the confrontation.

"Alright, then I'm going to give you the toughest challenge I can think of"

"Bring it on!!"

_Hmm I want to give him a task that leads to both failure and humiliation…but what should I have him do?_

As luck would have it that was the exact moment a certain spiky haired ninja was spotted walking in the distance.

_Oh man!! I know just the thing_

"All right, I challenge you to make Shikamaru show an emotion!!"

"What? That's easy he does that all the time. Cant you think of anything better than that?" he said in a smug tone.

"No, I mean an emotion other than boredom, sarcasm, or seriousness"

There was a sudden silence in the clearing as everyone tried to remember if they'd ever seen Shika express any emotion other than those. Apparently the search was unfruitful because Naruto suddenly yelled out

"I accept your challenge!!" he then ran off towards town in search of his lazy friend.

Sasuke shook his head and muttered "I can already tell this is going to be bad"

Kiba grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him after Naruto.

"Where are we going" Sasuke demanded attempting fruitlessly to free his arm from the other boys grip.

"We have to make sure he actually does it other wise we'll never know if he's lying or not"

"Well why didn't Shino have to come?"

"Because he saw me coming and got away in time" he turned around to flash his sullen looking classmate a toothy smile

_Lucky bastard_

Naruto ran through the streets knocking over everyone and everything in his path. Lucky for him he was running very fast so no one could tell it was him.

_Damn where is he!! It's almost lunch time shouldn't he be heading home? Ah I see him!!_

Naruto was so excited about finding him that he lost his footing and fell at Shika's feet.

Shikamaru turned slowly not really wanting to know what had made the huge thud behind him. When he spotted the blonde laying on the ground looking very surprised and dusty, he sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Naruto what are you doing"

The shorter boy stood and brushed himself off "uh…" he paused thinking of what to say. "I guess I just came to see you" he mentally kicked himself _cant I think of anything better than that?_

"Fine you saw me now I'm going home" he turned and started walking towards his house. Naruto bounded after him and when he reached his lazy classmate he rested his arm on his shoulder matching his pace.

"Well actually I wanted to hang out, you know maybe I could go home with you"

"My mom isn't home so she can't cook for us. I assume that's why you want to come since it is lunch time."

Naruto was kind of disappointed, but that wasn't why he was there "no like I said I just wanted to hang out"

Shikamaru gave him a suspicious look "well ok, just try not to eat me out of house and home"

When they arrived at his house Shikamaru unlocked the door and led naruto into the thin cluttered hallway. He continued to the first sliding paper door on the left. When the blonde looked inside it was a kitchen that had obviously been clean once; but at the moment there was a stack of dirty dishes in the sink and a pile of garbage around the full trash can. There were some clothes on the chairs and the table and the counters needed a good scrubbing. It was even messier then his own apartment.

Shikamaru pulled off his half shirt fully revealing the mesh one underneath, and threw it over the back of a chair. He walked to the fridge and opened it.

Staring blankly at the packed shelves, "You want anything?"

"Sure got any ramen? Oh and maybe some milk"

Shika grunted and pulled out a carton of milk. He handed it to the other boy and grabbed a glass off the counter setting it on the table. He then went back to the fridge and pulled out a half eaten bowl of rice. He grabbed two instant ramens out of a cupboard and placed them on the counter.

"So, where are your parents?" the blonde asked making small talk

"Eh, my mom convinced my dad to take her on a trip. They left a few days ago and won't be back for another week"

Naruto glanced as his spiky haired friend feeling nervous about being alone in his house with him. But his unease lasted only seconds since he immediately remembered his challenge; and while Shikamaru poured hot water into the bowls he took the time to think of a plan. However, as this is Naruto we're talking about his plan to make a plan was quickly abandoned when the alluring smell of ramen drifted to his nose. In an instant he was at the table snatching the bowl and chopsticks from his lazy friends hands. He quickly finished off the ramen then let out a huge sigh. He settled down and watched his friend slowly consume his own food. He watched him for what seemed like hours.

_He eats so slowly, its driving me crazy!! At this rate he'll finish just in time for dinner_

Finally he finished his ramen and to Naruto's dismay started on the rice. He cleaned out the bowl with surprising speed, then got up and unceremoniously dumped the bowls into the sink.

"Well" he stood awkwardly not knowing what to do "what do you do for fun around here?"

"Eh I play shogi, go, and I read"

Naruto scrunched up his face thinking _that's so boring no wonder he's always so lazy and cynical._

"Well can we sit down somewhere? We can you know talk and stuff"

"Mm" Shikamaru grunted and led his rather discouraged friend through a connecting door into the living room. This room at least, had been spared from the filth that covered the kitchen and hallway. The couch was facing away from them with a red arm chair sitting next to it. As they walked over to sit on the worn couch Naruto noticed there was a coffee table sitting in front of it. There was a huge wood cabinet with glass doors against the wall facing the couch so as to display the artifacts inside to any guests that might come to visit. Shikamaru plopped himself onto the left most cushion, his legs spread apart and one arm over the back. Naruto followed him sitting stiffly on the middle cushion. He thought about trying to make his lazy friend express some version of happiness, but he didn't know exactly how to go about doing that. He then decided to settle for being super hyper and seeing what kind of reaction he could get, if any. He needed to be hyper but he was just so bored!!

_Must find something to be hyper about..._

"Oh!!"

He spotted a worn but very well made katana and jumped up excitedly. He started talking as fast as his tongue could allow while he flailed his arms wildly.

"I can't believe you have one of these, I've never such a cool katana!! Why didn't you tell me you had one? I would love to get my hands on one of these beauties"

Naruto flung himself back onto the couch and started bouncing on his knees, then he put his hands on Shika's legs looking at him excitedly trying to see if his hyper-ness was rubbing off on the other boy. A look of shock spread over the lazy boys features as he looked down. Naruto followed his gaze looking puzzled then, realizing something else had been rubbing the other boy, he blushed. They both stared at Naruto's hand resting in Shika's lap.

_Oh my god Naruto's hand is in my lap_

_Oh my god I put my hand in Shika's lap!!_

Then a light went on somewhere in the back of naruto's brain. This was his ticket to winning. He then did something he swore he would never do in a million years; he grabbed his thoroughly surprised friends chin in one hand, and turned his head violently. Then he kissed him with as much passion as he could muster up all the while thinking

_It's for the challenge can't…lose…to…Kiba_

Of course sitting directly outside the window peering intently at the two ninjas, was Sasuke and Kiba. They had been laughing at Naruto's mistake, but at his next action they froze too shocked to speak.

_What is Naruto thinking!! Has he finally gone crazy? _

_Pull away, pull away!! Damn I'm gonna murder Kiba for bringing me here. _

They watched on in amazement as Shikamaru didn't pull away, but instead grabbed the back of Naruto's hair roughly and pushed him down onto the couch, climbing on top of him.

Sasuke's jaw dropped and Kiba fell over making a loud thud. Finally, after a minute of self composure, Kiba dragged the shell shocked Sasuke away from the window. They ran until they reached a large tree and leaned against it panting.

"Let's never speak of this again" Kiba gasped out between breaths "I can't help but feel responsible…I just hope no one ever finds out"

Meanwhile Hinata suddenly stops while making her dinner

_Why do I get the feeling I should slap Kiba...Oh well_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**WARNING**: DO NOT CONTINUE TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT HOTT GUY ON GUY ACTION


	2. Chapter 2

This is a shikamaru naruto slash may contain some lemons I haven't decided yet so we'll see how my first truly yaoi fanfic goes  Oh and Italics are thoughts

Yay chapter 2!! Sorry for taking so long, forgive me!! It was stupid school's fault. Anyway I'm trying to make this one longer and its veeery graphic (at least my definition) sorry false alarm in the last one. Btw this occurs before the Chunin exam.

Shikamaru felt his chin tugged towards Naruto, then the next thing he knew soft lips were being pressed roughly against his. First he stiffened, stunned by his friend's forward actions, but then he found himself relaxing mentally. He gave way to the lust pounding at the back of his skull. He grasped the hair of the boy in front of him and pushed his tongue through those soft lips. He then gasped and pulled away quickly, pushing Naruto over, shocked at his own actions. He paused for a moment looking at the very vulnerable blonde laying on the couch next to him and thought

_Eh I'm turned on now and it's too troublesome to get a girl…if I can get one. Oh whatever_

He then climbed onto the smaller boy, straddling him; he leaned down putting a shaky hand on Naruto's inner thigh and kissed him again roughly. Naruto kissed him back hungrily wanting to feel more. He put his hands to Shika's chest, then when he felt nothing he stopped. Needing to get away he pushed at Shikamaru's chest until he released his mouth and sat up. He wriggled out from under the spiky haired boy and sat on the furthest cushion catching his breath.

"What are we doing, I mean we…"

He couldn't bring himself to continue. Shika got up and grunted as he walked over to the wall.

_Man I almost forgot that Shikamaru's a guy. That could have been bad. _

He glanced up reluctantly at his friend and saw him facing the wall with his forehead leaning against it. The sight was so pitiful it made Naruto want to hug him. He shook his head violently

_What am I thinking I wouldn't hug Shika I'm a guy. I'd hug…Sakura yeah that's right!!_

But as he glanced again at his gloomy, confused, classmate he couldn't help but run over and hug him tightly around the waist. Shika turned his head with a surprised look on his face. Naruto released him as the taller boy spun around to face him completely. The overwhelming emotion covering the usually emotionless boys face made Naruto throw out any thoughts of turning back. He took hold of Shikamaru's wrist and slammed himself into him making them hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Oh to hell with it"

He threw his arms around shika's neck and their lips locked once more. Naruto's tongue seemed to move by itself as it pushed into the other boy's mouth and danced with his. Shika put his hands under his blonde friend's shirt, slowly moving them up and down, stroking his spine. Finally he ran his hands up Naruto's torso pulling his shirt up and over his head. He tossed it away carelessly and wrapped his arms around Naruto spinning them so he hit the wall. He grabbed the blonde's thigh and moved his hand up towards his crotch. Shika stroked the bulging front of his orange pants and Naruto gasped.

"bedroom…now"

They slid along the wall kissing each other passionately. So passionately that they didn't see the door way and fell through it.

Naruto blinked to clear his vision since he had been the one to hit the ground. Shikamaru lay on top of him glancing down with an endearing look in his eyes.

"Shall I carry you?"

Naruto blushed and nodded since he wasn't sure how he would get up with his pants so tight. Shika stood and pulled his mesh shirt off discarding it, then bent and pulled the smaller boy up into his arms. As he held onto Shikamaru he couldn't help but squirm, the feel of their bare skin touching was driving him crazy. He looked down at Shika's collarbone thinking;

_All his skin was so pale he needed some color_.

Before he knew what he was doing Naruto had started sucking at the other boy's neck.

This made him walk faster. He almost threw his bare-chested friend onto the bed and then pulled his pants off before climbing in after him. Naruto pulled himself between the sheets and slipped his pants off, embarrassed to let his friend see him naked. Shikamaru smiled at this and flung the covers away from them before Naruto could grasp them. He threw himself onto the smaller boy, their erections touching slightly, teasing.

Naruto groaned loudly and his whole body shuddered. Shika pressed himself into the warm body beneath him, kissing the collarbone and continuing down the soft path between the ribs. He stopped at Naruto's hardened dick and put his fingers in his mouth, sucking seductively. He then took his fingers out and leaned down replacing them with the head of Naruto's cock while his fingers sat poised at his opening.

When the blonde arched into him wanting more, he swiftly slid one finger in. Naruto cried out in pain and pleasure as shika nibbled at his head while moving his fingers gently in and out. Shikamaru dragged his head away, and Naruto whimpered, begging for fulfillment.

Shika added a second finger stretching him, testing his boundaries. Then he hit a spot that made Naruto cry out and grasp at Shikamaru's hair. He smiled, roughly hitting the spot with his fingers a few more times before pulling out. He brought his face up to Naruto's shoulder, pressing their erections together.

"How do you wanna do this?"

Shika breathed the words heavily into his neck, grinding his hips agonizingly slow.

"You be on top" Naruto gasped as Shikamaru rubbed their cocks together, "I'm too scared"

Shikamaru stopped and looked at Naruto embarrassedly.

"well the only way I know how to do it…I mean, well when we were younger Kiba and I…he kind of taught me so" shikamaru stumbled over his words turning a bright red

Naruto looked stricken, he hadn't been expecting that at all. Shika turned away and moved to lay next to him, but Naruto didn't want to stop. So understanding what his friend had meant he turned over onto his stomach and gave Shikamaru an inviting look.

Shika looked at him, holding himself up, only his legs and hands touching the soft mattress; then grinned demonically and moved behind Naruto placing his legs outside the blondes. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, kissing the small of his back and pressing his erection to Naruto's opening.

Naruto shivered at the feel of shikamaru's lips on his back, and felt Shika run one hand down his stomach and grab his cock. The spiky haired boy ran his hand up and down Naruto's length slowly; holding his hip with the other, his fingers curling to touch the crease in the blonde's thigh.

Small exclamations escaped Narutos' lips in time with each stroke from Shikamaru. Then he moved faster, gripping harder.

"Yes, ehn, Shika!!"

Narutos' thighs were on fire, he could feel pressure building in the pit of his stomach. Then he felt Shikamaru slide his hardened dick into his opening. Naruto whimpered closing his eyes and clasping the sheet firmly in his hands.

Shika stopped once he was entirely surrounded by Naruto, and concentrated on Naruto's manhood. He gripped him tighter, moving his hand faster with each stroke. He could feel his blonde classmate thrusting into his hand giving his dick some stimulation, and making his hand go faster.

Naruto cried out louder after every movement, "ah, fuck yes." finally he shivered letting out an elongated shout and spraying cum on the sheet beneath him. Naruto let out a sigh of pleasure and felt Shika move his hand up to rest on his other thigh.

He kissed Naruto's broad shoulders, then he moved to his neck, sucking at it until he could feel the blonde tighten, starting to get erect again. He started thrusting very slowly, careful not to hurt the boy beneath him.

Naruto's whole body shuddered "ah I'm so hard again already," he felt Shika's hand move to his cock once again. Shika was still only thrusting lightly but it felt so good, he could feel him hitting a spot inside him that made a wave of pleasure roll through his body.

"faster" shikamaru obeyed the command happily moving both his hips and his hand faster. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he started pushing his hips back into shika's.

"ah I'm gonna come" naruto could feel heat building up in his thighs, he was thrusting faster and faster. Then he inhaled roughly and gave a last grunt as cum spilled out over the sheets. He felt shika give one last thrust then he also came.

Shikamaru drew himself out of naruto, then they both collapsed onto the bed panting. A loving look passed between them then Shikamaru slid under the covers intentionally rubbing himself against Naruto's side.

"Again?" naruto asked looking at his friend turned lover.

Shikamaru smiled and shrugged seeming not to mind either way, but naruto could feel he was already hard again.

"Do you want to be on top?'

"No" Shikamaru breathed into his ear, "it's too troublesome"


End file.
